Ghost hunt stories
by Rei-baka
Summary: SPR's cases when they are a little older , a little romance between characters .
1. prologue

_I'm French so I'm sorry if I made mistake and I will be grateful to anyone who will correct me._

_ I don't own Ghost Hunt and it sadden me_

* * *

><p><span> Ghost hunt fanfic<span>

Prologue

Two years , yeah two years that Naru left for England with Lin-san, after they found the body of Naru's twins brother, Gene Davis, and after the revelation of Naru's true identity , he's Oliver Davis, the great and well-know among paranormal searcher , professor Oliver Davis. It has been two years that I , Taniyama Mai , am alone again , well not totally but my family that SPR has been, is dissolved.

I didn't have any news of them but Yasu-Yasu afterall , him and I are at the same college , he's on history cursus whereas I'm on psychology cursus at Todai. I had did well on exams although I had many bad mark , back then in high school. Now I'm a two years college student and have a part time job to pay my rent. My day are full, I've only a few hours to sleep but it didn't exceeds 5 hours per night. I work in a coffee shop in the kitchen, I wash dishes and mop the floor after the closing and time to time I've to cook when the cook isn't here.

It isn't like SPR, we have to help humans not ghosts but I really like my job if it isn't for the abuse of my boss. Because of him, I had to say goodbye to skirt and short sleeve t-shirt. All my body but face and hands is black of bruises, it's really painful but I need this money . I don't want to be an homeless young woman , and my school fees aren't free like when I was in high school , but I don't complain, it is hard some time but most of time I don't feel anything.

I can't wait for someone to help me or for Naru to come back and hire me again. If it was really possible I wouldn't be like that for two long years, I'm not that foolish. Life isn't easy I have to be strong and tomorrow I 'll be able to stand up on my own feet.

It was my last thought before I fell asleep without thinking that tomorrow will might be kind for me .


	2. Case 1 Chapiter 1

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 1

Here I'm , be yell by my boss like everyday and today I really did nothing . I think it become a habit , he must love yelling or hurt me , sometime I wonder if I'm not a sandbag he use me for relax and it probably work . This made me insensitive to pain I don't know if it 's a good thing or a bad thing. After a couple of minute he stop and more relax and more cheerful return in the front to work. Now I stand with few news bruises and I have at last 2 hours to go through .

Time has flown and now it's five minute to closing and every customer had left. So I start to mop, and there the door's bell ring , it's weird normally nobody come at this hour. I heard someone talk with the boss , then the boss call me to the front , I hid my bruises and open the door. I set my eyes on the floor, I don't want the boss to find something for him to use to beat me later. It's a this moment that I head his voice again after so long .

He just call my name and just that made my head lift up and look directly at his handsome face , here he is in front of me , like nothing had happened. My eyes went wide like saucer , my mouth drop open, I was shock . Naru is here, just few feet away of me and not on the other side of the world , one question repeats in my head WHY?

When the shock slowly fades I see Naru who look at me , no , not look , gaze at me ! I know past the years I have lost weight and my hair grown past my middle back and I look more mature but to gaze at me ! He seem to notice what he is doing and quickly hid it behind a smirk , and a look which say 'I know you're shock' and I remember his arrogant self that i totally forgot. My blood boil and my anger grow faster than the past two years and I find myself glaring at him . I was going to yell at him but he beat me when he say ''_Be my assistant_''

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

''_Be my assistant_'' this sentence echo in my head . Time seem to have stop but the clock's ring disrupt the silence I stutter ''_What?_'' his phrase catch me of guard and this was the only thing I can think at this moment. His smirk widen and there I know he 'll be mean . ''_You didn't change, you're as stupid as before''. _I knew it, he come back , him and his arrogant self and now he insult me. Great just great , my eyebrows twisted, my fist clench someone have to stop me or I'll kill him.

And like He heard me , just before I begin to yell at Naru , the door open and Lin-san come in. He stops , takes a look at the scene and sighs. I know that with one look he understand that his boss anger me and I was ready to kill him . He walks and comes to stand in front of me He bows ''_It's been a while''_ , my killing instant go down and I return the bow '' _Yeah, that's right. It's good to see you again Lin-san''_.

In the corner of my eyes I see Naru glaring at Lin-san like he just interrupt his favorite show ''_I think Oliver ask you to return to work with us''_ This force me to look at Lin-san ''_If you can call BE MY ASSISTANT a question then yes he ask me ''_Lin-san sighs again ''_ He didn't change , did He?''_I saw Naru twist Ah! He dislike to be ignore , revenge sweet revenge , take that Naru , another sigh make me come back to earth ''_No he didn't so I will ask you, Do you want to work with us again ? Please reconsider before you say no''_

This make me uneasy WHAT SHOULD I DO?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What should I do ? Should I go work for them? Or not?

If I go, I can see Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako, Madoka, everyone ,I miss so much. I can help people with their ghost's problem, I can be useful again and do what I like the most. But if I go with them, it'll please Naru's ego and mine will be crush down, He 'll be irritable and drive me crazy.

On the other hand If I don't go , my pride won't be crush, he would be mad and he will be hurt as I was when he leave without a goodbye. But I'll wash dishes until the end, And I 'll be a sandbag, and have breaking bones and bruises and everything. I glance to my current boss and by his face i can tell I 'll live in hell after Naru and Lin-san leave.

I have choice, my pride or my life.

I'm fed up ,I sigh,everything have to be so difficult ''_Taniyama-san are you all alright? These men did they annoy you?''_ my boss is really mad I can heard it in his voice. He corner me, I have to give a answer, I look up and sigh again, I made my choice ''_I'll go work for you again''_ Lin-san even if he isn't expressive seem happy and Naru wore his smirk, he win and He know it but my life is more important than my pride.

I look at my now ex-boss and bow ''_I'm sorry, I want to leave''_ My boss look so mad, I have to leave with Naru and Lin-san or he'll kill me , his intent seem to be apparent to everyone because Lin-san face my ex-boss and Naru made me go behind his back. I'm not that afraid, I'm used to it now, Naru and Lin-san won't go without me so I walk toward the kitchen ''_I'll go take my bag''_ when I enter in the kitchen I saw that I didn't finish the floor, I quickly finish and pick up my bag and leave.

I cross the shop, open the door and without one last look, I leave this part of my life behind. I wait outside , five minutes later Naru and Lin-san go out of the shop, I look at them_,_ and smile a thank you smile ''_Do you have the same office?''_ Naru seem lost in his thought and Lin-san just nodded ''_So I'll see you tomorrow''_ I turn and leave them here.


	3. Case 1 chapiter 2

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 2

Like I was still in high school, I run in shibuya , I'm late again, since 3 days ago, since I work for Naru again, I'm late every single day, I went up the stair and throw myself in the office and I was late to only 5 minutes, it's the best time I have done since the beginning. Naru was here on his office door frame, glaring at me ''_You're late again, Do I have to buy you a watch?''_ I sigh ''_Do you understand, I come from Todai which is many station away?''_ I don't stay for an answer I know he won't give me one, I go to the kitchen I start to make tea, I heard a sigh and the door close, I work for him again but nothing had change except maybe for this tea-addiction which seem to have develop.

While the past 3 days, I had the time to think and to see my bruises heal, now I have just few still black but the other turn yellow or disappear, I still can't wear skirt or short sleeve t-shirt but in few days I will be able to, I'm so happy to see my skin like it was before,that apart for the yelling for tea and the you're stupid every now and then; I'm really grateful to Naru, no more pain or cries.

I make 3 cup of tea , I have bought Chinese tea for Lin-san, I hope he will like it. I go to Lin-san office first, knock and enter he seem surprise but I just smile and give him his cup, leave and go to Naru's office. I don't knock , I just enter and give him his tea too, I wait few seconds and no thank you so I smile at him and he seems to be catch of guard which make me happy, I do the victory dance in my head and go to the lounge.

I have few file to tidy up and Yasu had told me , He'll come later today and he'll bring me a present ,I wonder what it 's ?

Few hours and cups of tea later, I heard the front door open, I go greet the customer but I see Yasu here, grinning like a mad. I know he has something on his mind , I hope it isn't a prank involving me ''_Do you want your present?''_ I slowly nodded not to sure now and he just open the door and I see Bou-san, Ayako,John,Masako come in.

I run to Bou-san and he give me his famous bear hug and ruffle my hair , Ayako give me a hug too , John smile and ask me if I'm fine and Masako even if she tries to hide her happiness with her sleeve I can see it in her eyes. We surely was loud because Naru and Lin-san come in the lounge and they greet them too , we are together again, at this moment I know I really missed them more than I thought, I go to Yasu and give him a hug ''_I love my present thank you so much''_

When I let go of him, Bou-san hand me a handkerchief, everyone smile at me even Naru was smirking surly mocking me and my tears but I don't care, tears roll down my cheek,but It's the first time since 2 years ago that it's for happiness.

After that we talk and talk and Bou-san says _"Where is my Mai with cute skirt go?"_ I froze and I don't want them to know but before they notice Yasu save me without knowing "_It's surly because now she's a college student but I miss her too"_ I smile it's seem that nobody notice, before they can continue I ask ''_Who want tea?''_ everyone answer with an yes,on the corner of my eyes I saw Naru looking at me with a frown, maybe he saw me but he say nothing,then I lock eyes with Lin-san and he nodded, so he likes my tea , I'm glad.

I was making the tea when I heard the front door open for the third time today, I make another cup , when I return to the lounge I was right It was a customer I set down tea for everyone even the customer, a man in this late forty's , he seem rather nervous I smile at him while give him his cup , I stand up and go next to Bou-san behind Naru.

The customer relax after a sip of tea, he open his mouth to talk but close it, he's still hesitant when he look at me I smile an encouraging smile, this seem to give him courage and when he began he look at me instead of Naru.

''_I'm Ryosuke Takenada, I'm sorry to come unannounced but I can't wait anymore ''_ his hands are badly shaking he take another sip before continuous ''_I think my house is haunt, I live with my wife and daughter in a traditional house. Every night since we move in, we heard a song, I think it is a religious'chant, I can also heard footstep and time to time doors open then close, we thought it was a prank but it didn't want to stop so we called the cops but they found nothing unusual , so we decide to come here''_

He bows while begs us but I was unsettled_ ,_he didn't tell us everything, like Naru read in my mind he says ''_What are you trying to hide?''_Takenada-san sigh ''_I come now because thing start to be crazy, every morning in the same room, the walls are covered in blood and since fews days ago footsteps stop in front of my daughter's room. I'm afraid that something may happened to her when she come back home, please I beg you, help us''_ he bows again and I know we'll take the case even if Naru doesn't want it ''_fine, we'll take your case, prepare 3 rooms, 2 to sleep and 1 for our base, give your informations to my assistant''_ and with that Naru go to his office, I come near Takenada-san to take his address and telephone number.

After He leaves I turn to everyone ''_So, Who can help us?''_ everyone smile, yep we are back and ghosts just have to prepared


	4. Case 1 chapiter 3

Ghost hunt fanfic

case 1

Chapitre 3

We just arrive to Takenada's house, it's 3 hours away to the office and I sleep the all time like a dead. Naru wake me up when we arrived and he seem mad, he rubbed his shoulder,I wonder if he is hurt. But he is Naru so I didn't have to worry.

When I saw the house I was paralysed and a chill run down my spine, I had a bad feeling but Naru tell me to hurry up or I 'll be left behind and I forgot this feeling. On the outside, the house was beautiful, but in the inside it was ten time much more , the tatami, the screen door and every furniture were in the right place like we return in the past and we just enter a rich family house, it is gorgeous but now I was out of place but when I look at the other I saw that apart for Masako we are all out of place and it reassure me.

Now I wonder if Masako lives in the same style of house.

Takenada-san greet us and take us to the living room and there are a beautiful woman in kimono and a girl around my age with western clothes quite beautiful too. The woman is surely Takenada-san's wife and Takenada-san confirm it ''_This is my wife Miyako and my daughter Sakurako'' ''But you can call me Sakura'' _The daughter interrupt her father and she says that while looking at Naru, but he didn't seem to have notice, like always, but Masako had and she glare at the girl, I feel like Masako but when I saw the speed of Masako's reaction while she now isn't interest in Naru anymore, I understant that habit die hard, it made me want to laugh.

Masako seem to notice what she is doing because she stop but Bou-san who seemed to wait for an reaction from me was shock, he should thank my ex-boss for my newly self-control and now it's really hard to not laugh, a smile crack in my face and it cause Bou-san's mouth to drop open and Ayako snickers.

''_I'm really grateful to you to come help us, my husband has to go so I'll be your guide and if you want anything please ask me, now if It didn't bothered you I'll show you your room and the way around''_ Miyako-san stand up and began to leave, I bow to Takenada-san and tell him goodbye before I run to catch the rest of the group and it seems the daughter come with us too. The base wasn't really far to the entrance so it'll be more easier to unload the van, in the base there are 3 doors, 2 went upstairs to 2 bedrooms and the last door is for a small kitchen,Miyako-san told us that it was an old apartement now that the kitchen is next door Naru won't let me go easy.

After one hour the base is ready, we are sitting in the base when Naru close his book and earn attention to everyone ''_Mitsuzaki-san and Hara-san go take a look around and if you feel something try to exorcise it, John can you go fetch Mrs Takenada and her daughter, you'll assist Lin and myself with the interview, Bou-san and Mai go take down the temperature''_ everyone stand up and began to leave ''_Mai make tea before you leave''_ I sigh, I knew it, I hurried to make tea, 5 cup of tea for the interviews and I have thought to bring the Chinese tea for Lin-san. I set down the tea on the table and make sure Lin-san has his cup which earn me a questioning look from Naru and I leave with Bou-san to take the temperature.

The house was huge after half an hour we haven't finish yet, there are few room to still do, we arrived to a strange bedroom, when Bou-san tried to open it, it stay closed but when I tried, it open without much strength, I made fun to Bou-san but when I made a step inside, I was frozen, it was so cold in this room, I shivered, I have a bad feeling, I tried to leave but I can't move, I can't heard Bou-san anymore.

I was focus to the bedroom's middle, then it appears, a shape it seemed to be a girl I saw her, her clothes were torn there are blood on them, her face was dead, she didn't have eyes, blood roll down her mouth,her throat and wrists are wide open,I begun to shake violently, she tried to says something but she can't, she just gargoyles and more blood left her body. Just before she disappeared she point to the right wall and there is something written on it ''**Leave before it's too late**''

It was the last thing I saw before collapsing and before everything went black I think I heard Naru call me with worry in his voice.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

John come in the base with Mrs Takenada and her daughter. The tea was still hot . Mrs Takenada and her daughter sat in front of Naru and the interview began.

''_Can you tell me more about the paranormal activities?''_

Mrs Takenada talk before her daughter ''_My husband had tell you about the chant, right?''_Naru nodded_ ''The chant began in a bedroom which open only early in the morning or when Sakurako tried to open it, the chant lead to several other room, I'll show you the itinerary later, then since sakurako come home the chant lead to her room before vanish, it the same for the footsteps''_

Naru note few thing in his notebook and face Ms Takenada ''_Miss tell me what you saw in the room'' _Sakurako fake crying, thinking Naru will pities her and answered ''_When I open the door it close right after, I nearly broke my finger because of it but for few minutes I feel cold like I was naked in the snow. It was so awful''_.

Before she began to cried again Lin stand up ''_Naru it seems we have a problem''_ Naru stand up and went to stand next to Lin who is on the phone and if you look closely, worry was written on his face ''_What is it?''_ Lin gave him the phone and Naru heard ''_Naru! It's Bou-san, we are in a room on the 2__nd__ floor, in the east side, when Mai open the door, she stop and pale and even if I called her she didn't answer, she fix something and she don't move''_

_ ''We'll be here in a few minute'' _but before Nare hang up he heard ''_Mai!''_

He and Lin run outside the base to go where Bou-san and Mai were, They arrived when Mai collapse ''_Mai!''_ Naru yell her name, Bou-san catch her before she touch the floor and Naru come to take her pulse, She 's alive but She is extremely cold they have to warm her.

Bou-san take her in his arms and began to leave with Naru hot on heel but He saw the 'word' leave written in blood before leaving the bedroom, the door close itself behind them.

They hurried and went to base Ayako and Masako was there with John and the clients, Naru gave order when he step in the base ''_ Mistuzaki-san go fetch as many blankets that you can find, John go with her, Hara-san and Mrs Takenada make a hot water bottle '' _Bou-san lay Mai on the couch, Ayako come in with John they cover Mai with blankets they found and Ayako touch her forehead to take her temperature, she seem worry but say nothing when Masako come back, she put the hot water bottle on Mai's stomach, Everyone was worry even Naru but for him you can only see worry in his eyes.

Now they have to wait for Mai to warm up and wake up to reassure them


	5. Case 1 chapiter 4

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 4

It seem I regain conscious, I can't open my eyes yet , but I can listen to every movement and I can feel something on me that keep me warm I listen to my heartbeat.

I'm alive.

when I see the ghost I was thinking I was going to die , just thinking of it I began to shiver.

Someone set down a cup on the table I make myself open my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ceiling then two pair of eyes then I heard a scream.

I stand up immediately but my head turn I was going to collapse again when someone catch me I tried to see this person and I look into deep blue eyes ''_baka! Don't force yourself '' _I'm glad I can heard him again even if he insult me I tried to justify my action ''_But someone had scream''_ He sighs _''It's Bou-san, he was surely happy to see you awake but Mitsuzaki-san take care of him'' _and with that I heard a smack, surely Ayako's purse which meet Bou-san head , I weakly giggle, I yawn ''_I'm sleepy'' _My eyes close and before darkness welcome me I heard ''_sleep I 'll be here when you'll wake up'' _I smile and go to a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the second time, I'm more awake I feel an arm around my shoulder and my head was on a chest , a male chest I look up and saw Naru , he seemed comfortable like that, he was reading one of his book, then it startle me, I was sleeping in his arm , so embarrassing , It made me blush, Naru surely feel I was watching him because he look at me for few second I saw him relieve then his expressionless mask was place on but his smirk when he notice my blush. ''_Sorry'' _I stand up, he stare at me I know he was waiting for me to explain what happened. ''_I want to drink a cup of tea before'' _I was going to go make my tea when Lin-san who was typing away stand up and walked past me_ '' I'll make it''_ I stare at the kitchen's door , I didn't have to stand anymore so I sit down next to Naru, and then I note that everyone weren't there ''_where are they?'' _I say my thought ''_They're sleeping, It's 10 past 11'' _I look at him and he's reading his book again so I was asleep for so long , that was surely why I wasn't sleepy even If it's late at night.

Lin-san come back and give me my tea, with a welcome back, I smile at him.

I drink my tea and tell them what happened I just add ''_I felt her feeling, she was sad, angry but she was more worry about me, I don't think she want to hurt me , just warning me ''_ When I finish Lin-san return to look at the screens when he finish to recorded my story. Naru was lost in thought and after few minutes I was bored, I take a look around and spot my school bag I go fetch It and I began to do my homework.

''_Go to sleep''_ I didn't even look up ''_I'm not sleepy so I'll do my homework'' _''_then Make tea'' '' only if you say please'' _I grin when I feel he's glaring at my back .

Lin-san went to sleep when it was 3 in the morning , ''_you should go to sleep Naru , I'll watch the monitor'' _''_I'm not sleepy ''_ few minutes after I finish my homework I was going to make tea when I see Naru asleep with his book on his laps. I take his book put a bookmark and put it on the table I take the blanket and put it on Naru, He wasn't sleepy yeah sure!

At 8AM Lin-san come in and I make him stay quiet because Naru was still sleeping, Lin-san take his place next to the monitor and I go make tea , Naru woke up few minute after and I had to go make tea again but when I give it to him, I smirk and he glare.

At 8h 30 AM everyone was awake , and they gave me hug and ask if I feel better and make me promise to not do it again, we talk and I reassure them .

Mrs Miyako come in and say that the breakfast was ready. We go to the dining room and take our breakfast with Mrs Miyako and Miss Sakurako, she flirt or tried to flirt with Naru all the time and everyone didn't care, it was more funny because Naru didn't answer her , then I remember something ''_Hey! I didn't remember hearing the chant in the night, did you?_''

Everyone was looking at me and Naru and Lin-san stood up and hurried to go to the base everyone follow, Mrs Miyako stay and still eat her breakfast but Miss Sakurako looked angry at my back. when we arrived Naru and Lin-san was reviewing the tape '' _what happened Naru-bou?''_ ''_there was the chant but didn't follow the path with the camera we have few thing but we'll have to move the camera and we'll have to put a camera in the bedroom where Mai collapse'' '' But Naru-bou, the room can't be open if it's someone other than her''_

_ ''then Mai you have to do it''_

the base went silence and Bou-san was going to yell at Naru but I interrupt him_ ''Ok, but Bou-san will be the one who put the camera , I'll open the door but not enter in the bedroom and if something happen like the last time you won't have tea if you don't say please, are we clear?''_ he glare but say ''_fine'' _I look at Bou-san, he seemed angry but nodded.

We move every camera and we arrived at the close room, I was going to open it when Miss Sakurako spoke ''_It won't open I'm the only one who can open it'' _everyone turn to looked at her ''_No, I can open it too''_ Sakurako glare at me and leave us. I open the door and Bou-san put the camera next to the window and in front of the wall where was written the warning, I shiver at the thought of what had happen but Bou-san come out and nothing happened. we relax and return to base when we arrive ''_Mai tea''_I sigh two second, he is faster than usual, I want to the kitchen and make tea for everyone

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

it's late at night and we wait for midnight to ring , Bou-san and Ayako was arguing and it made the base relax but when midnight come everyone is quiet, we heard the chant, it seem to be in another language something like French, ''_sang_'', ''_sacrifice_'' , '' _protège_'' it was the only word I understood and which we can be heard.

For 20 minutes the chant went on when it finish, everything was quiet again, Bou-san sigh and everyone relax ''_it's not a Buddhist's chant'' '' Shintoism neither''''we didn't have such chant in Catholicism''_. Naru was lost in his thought , I was surprise , I thought he know French , was I wrong? And Lin-san? , I decide to ask ''_Lin-san , Naru , didn't you understand what it say ?'' _everyone was looking at me , it was Naru who spoke the first ''_no. Why? did we have to understand something?'' _I was shock and confuse '' _Didn't you understand French? I clearly heard sang , sacrifice and protège'' ''I don't understand French, Lin did you heard that?'' _he shake his head ''_I didn't heard a clearly world'' _

it was confusing me why I'm the only one to have heard it?

Bou-san interrupt my thought ''_I don't understand French and I'm not the only one''_I turn to Bou-san ''_It say blood, sacrifice and protect''_ Bou-san look at me like I have two heads , I sigh , they take me for an idiot , I feel totally love now, it 's late and the activities had pass so i said _''I think I will go to sleep''_ I wave goodbye but when I was walking I feel their stare on my back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the next day at 10 AM Yasu-Yasu come with the history of this house.

''_This house was build in 1926 by Sakamoto-san but he die before move in so the house was sold to Mr Dupuis a French ambassador in 1932, he become rich with his commerce with many Tokyo's corporation , He invited many friends to France to spend time in Japan , he died in 1945 after the world war II and the house was left to his only daughter who was married to a Japanese Mr Takamura, but she still let her father's friends come here for holiday or business. Mrs Takamura and her husband died but they didn't have children so the house was bought by one of their friends Mr Montaigne in 1964 but he die few years later, the house was abandoned until Mr Takenada bought it in 2007''_

I thank Yasu and Bou-san sigh ''_There are so many French we can't know who is the culprit'' _Everyone sigh excluded Lin-san , Naru ,Yasu and myself , they seem in a low mood and Yasu like who he is , said ''_Bou-san, don't be so down whereas I'm here by your side and ready to help you with my mind and body''_ I laugh to Bou-san's face and everyone join in, even Lin-san smirk, and Naru roll his eyes.

After few minutes the base was more quiet, but then Bou-san look at me like he remember something ''_you can go to sleep …''_ I interrupt him _''I can't''_ ''_If you're not sleepy then we can wait few hours and …'' ''Even if I'm sleepy , I can't''_

now everyone was looking at me , I sigh ''_My spirit guide move on , if I go to the spirits realm , I can never wake up again''_Naru glare at me , I look up at him ''_don't give me that look, I 'm happy that you found gene and that he move on but He didn't have the time to teach me how to use the spirits realm and to wake up by myself , I tried one time to go there and I sleep for a whole week and I only wake up because something push me out of the realm if not I'll still be asleep by now'' _

everyone was quiet they look at me and Yasu came to stand next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and even if he was smiling I know he was angry. I didn't have the time to stop him, he speak with poison in his voice ''_you're really cruel, How can you tried to used Mai like that I was so worry when it happened, of course you didn't know because you weren't there, I don't want to live that again. Can you imagine what I feel when I couldn't wake her up , when her breath and her pulse was so slow that I was thinking she'll die at any seconds, she can't control her ESP , her Pk neither, I forbid her to even try !''_ I stand up and give Yasu an hug and whispered to him ''_Don't worry , I'm not dead, I'm not going to tried again if I can't control them , I won't let you alone '' _I turn to the other, _''I'll be more useful if I'm with Yasu''_ I take Yasu by the arm and we leave the base in a tense silence.


	6. Case 1 chapiter 5

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 5

Yasu and I went to the town's library, in the archive shelving. We took newspaper since 1932 when the first French man come live in the house. Yasu search for anything suspect about the house whereas I search for something else, if I was correct there'll have report of missing people certainly young women.

After 3 hours I discovered 20 young women who went missing and were never found , there were aged between 16 and 25 years old ''_Did you find something?''_ This made me jump, I had forgotten Yasu, I felt guilty ''_Maybe, but I need to search more to confirm what I have been thinking'' ''Can I help you with something?'' ''no, I don't think so''_ I heard Yasu sigh ''_Maybe you can make photocopy of these record, please'' ''Yes Boss!''_ I giggle when he left I returned to my newspaper. Yasu come back and I found what I was looking for ''_I found it!'' '' Can I know now?'' ''look! This girl who went missing she is the same girl who try to warn me'' ''the girl's ghost'' ''yes, her , she look a little different but they are the same, I 'm sure … I think we should go back to base and tell them, is it alright with you?''_

I look at Yasu he seems to be more calm but I know him , he is still angry at them. ''_They can't make me do it if I don't want it, you know that?''_Yasu sighs ''_even if I'm smiling you'll know how I feel''_I grin_ ''ok, but if someone talk about it again I'll kick his or her ass''_I giggle ''_you have my permission'' _Yasu smiles.

We left the library and went to Takenada-san's house, we went straight to base, we cross path with Sakurako-san and when she saw me, if look can kill I'll be dead by now, I wondered what I did to her. We arrived to base and open the door, the view was surprising, everyone looked at us ,when we arrived,like we were god and we were here to saved them, and then ''_Mai tea_'' I immediately understand, Naru didn't had tea for hours and was grumpy and he surely yell at the other, I laugh so hard that my belly hurt, I went to make tea while laughing when I return everyone were happier, I setted down tea for everyone and sat down myself, after few sip, I told them what I found ''_with Yasu, we found something interesting , there are maybe 30 young women, I'm not really sure, who went missing between 1932 and 1967 in town , and among them there are the pictures of the ghost who warned me, so we surely have many young women's ghost in this house , can you tell me if I'm right , Masako?'' _Since we arrived to this house Masako was pale, this house make her sick , she nodded and with her voice barely above a whispered answered ''_yes, there is, even if I don't know how many, there is something here which block me to talk to them ''_

everyone fell quiet ''_How did you know that you had to search for missing girl?''_ He had to ask, for who he take me? ''_sorry to deceive you Naru , but I'm not as stupid as you might think'' ''no, you made a good job,and because I can't find as many result as you and if you hadn't come back with what I want , I'll had make you go back now tell me how you come to this conclusion'' _I smile ''_ the chant and the word sacrifice that I heard made me thought at a ritual and it seem that the girl who warn me was one of these sacrifice because of her wounds so I thought that maybe she was missing and that there are other like her'' _Naru nodded, he come to the same conclusion then I was tackle into a bear hug, my bear whispers to me ''_you're always useful even without your dream,your tea is enough to tie everyone together and I'm sorry if you __think I tried to used you'' _I smile and whisper back ''_I know and I didn't think that about you''_ when we release each other I started to heard conversation, somehow I helped them without my dream and it made me happy.

when I looked at everyone , I saw Masako, I had to warn her too, ''_Masako, don't go anywhere alone, I was warn now you're too''_ she nodded, now there was only Sakurako-san left, I looked to the screen and she was in the 2nd floor, I left quietly and went to the 2nd floor too but I felt the cold, the bedroom was open, I run and run, I arrived to the door and I saw Sakurako-san on the floor unconscious , I hurried and went to her , I tried to lift her but she was more heavy than I thought, I feel something come in , I go to the camera and yell at it ''_Naru! Lin-san! Help us Sakurako-san is unconscious and something is coming please hurry''_I heard the door close '' _the door just closed, please Masa ...'' _I can't finished because something grabbed me and pulled me away to the camera, I scream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone was talking about Mai's discovery and nobody but Naru saw Mai left , he stood up and went to look at the screen, he saw her in the 2nd floor then run to the closed room, he stare at this room screen and saw someone on the floor, he take the speaker and listen to Mai enter the room and tried to lift Miss Takenada's body but failed, he saw Mai look afraid, he run out of the base to the 2nd floor then to the bedroom.

Meanwhile Lin who was watching Naru , pick up the speaker and listen to Mai yelling at them for help, everyone was looking now and they saw Mai be pulled away before the screen go black, they run there and saw Naru trying to open the door then they heard Mai scream again,they tried to break it down but failed to, it was Masako who open the door , they rush in and the smell of blood hit them first then they saw Mai covered in blood and in shock then that Sakurako-san was nowhere in the room.


	7. case 1 chapiter 6

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 6

What did happen? Everything happened so fast, I heard the door open and someone yelp but everything is still blurred, I can't move, Am I in shock?

Few second had past and I slowly regained my body. Ayako was asking me if I was ok, if I was hurt, my ears whistle, my head hurt because of what happened and Ayako didn't help ''_Mai! Answer me, where are you hurt? You have so much blood on you!''_ I answer in hope she'll calm down a little ''_It isn't mine''_but I can't be help, she didn't stop. I knew It wasn't her fault but it seemed I couldn't stop myself to yell ''_Stop it Ayako! It isn't mine!'' _I stood up and began to leave the room , I didn't want to snap at Ayako like that, I start to feel guilty but I need one thing ''_I need a shower''_ and to think I added in my head. Everyone was quiet and look at me when I was walking when I passed next to Naru I said ''_He took her''_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a good shower, the blood was nowhere to be seen , I sigh, I should have be more careful, because of me Sakurako-san was taken away.

I was dressed and I walked to the base when I open the door I was assaulted by a cry and by the stare of everyone, I know there isn't anymore blood on me so I was fine. The cry came to Miyako-san, he told her that her daughter was taken. I went to her and looked at her, she looked up ''_She isn't hurt, and she is alive, we have 3 days to find her, believe in us , I'll certainly find her, don't worry, I know it's hard for you but you can't do anything''_I know she is strong and she confirm it when she tried to smile at me , and with that she left the base.

I sat down, sigh and rubbed my forehead, Why can't a case be easy? ''_What did you said, we have 3 days?''_ I look up at everyone and answer with one word ''_Full moon''_. Everyone look at me , I smile at them, but looked at Ayako ''_I'm sorry, I didn't want to yell at you, I have an headache and I couldn't think, please forgive me''_ I bowed and Ayako said ''_I forgive you, It surely wasn't been easy for you, do you want A pain killer?''_ I nodded and smile at her ''_So what happened?_'' I looked at Bou-san ''_The ghost came in the room, not the girl's ghost who warn me but the evil ghost who do the sacrifice he tried to take me but I fight him I don't know how but he covered me in blood I wasn't prepared so I scream and lost his sight. When I looked up Sakurako-san was in his arms, I couldn't do anything. It's my fault if Sakurako-san was taken instead of me. It is because of me that she is with a monstrous ghost .'' _I was looking down at my laps and I didn't saw them gave each other worry look. It was Lin-san who make me looked up ''_It wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything and we didn't come in time neither, we just have to find her before the full moon''_I smile gratefully at Lin-san

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We searched for the ritual and me for the culprit but we found nothing, they were tired and they called it a night even if they didn't want to. I was left alone with Naru and Lin-san.

I made my decision It was my duty to find Sakurako-san so I ask them ''_How do I do to regain my body after I leave it?'' _They both stopped what they were doing to look at me ''_I don't know''_ I sigh, I was thinking that Lin-san was surely more useful than Naru but I was wrong ''_Gene told me one day that he had to remember his body''_I look at Naru _''easier said than done'' ''We didn't know what will happen, Don't do it'' _he seems worry but I wasn't turning back ''_We will have to see what will happen,and after all I need to learn how to control them. I just hope I 'll come back before Yasu wake up or you'll be dead''_ They look at me, I tried to smile but it's difficult because I didn't know if I 'll see them again, I stood up ''_I'll give you my last cup of tea, be grateful''_I made tea for them and lay down on the couch ''_You don't have to do that'' ''I know but It's my duty to find her, you can't stop me ''_

I closed my eyes and relax, I didn't have to force myself I was fast asleep and near to enter the spirits realm .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naru and Lin was left alone , they can just look at Mai sleepy form and heard her breath slowing, they were quiet but they didn't stop thinking ''_search for anything that can help her''_ Lin turn and began to typing away like a mad because he know that if the young women who was in the couch never wake up his boss will be as dead as her


	8. case 1 chapiter 7

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 7

The first thing I saw was the dark space where orbs fly away I was in the spirits realm, I have to search for any clues that can help the case and save Sakurako-san but it's the first time without Gene here to guide me but it wasn't like the last time.

Now I'm in the spirits realm not floating away like the orbs. I look everywhere but I see the same thing over and over .

Do I have to know something about what I was looking for ? I close my eyes and concentrate I have to think about Sakurako-san , what do I know about her ? She is always flirting with Naru … Calm down Mai now isn't the time , so , she is heavy , she often glare at me, not helping neither . she have my age and we are both target by the ghost.

I feel something trying to make me go to the front like a wind pushing me on my back, my instinct said that it isn't something evil. So I let myself be pushed. I don't know if it is me or someone else who made that possible but for now I don't care. When I stop I open my eyes , I was in the front of the house, I saw everything the base with Naru and Lin-san, the other up in the bedroom, and Miyako-san in hers, but no trace of Sakurako-san.

I look up to the closed bedroom but saw nothing. I began my search for her starting to the top floor. When I arrived at the bottom, I haven't found anything , I was afraid that he take her outside but when I was in the tea room I feel something , I look everywhere and saw I was below the close bedroom, and there on the floor I saw something below one of the tatami it seem it had been remove many time , I went through it and I was in a long corridor and I slowly walk to the end of the corridor and then the corridor open in a huge room , there were so many orbs surely the victim I look around but the ghost wasn't there.

I sigh, the orbs come toward me and then go to the back of the room I walk with them , I pass an hotel, and there behind it there is Sakurako-san . She was unconscious and ill but alive . When I was going to leave something grab my hair and shoulder and throw me away, I crash in a wall, even if I was in the spirit form,I feel the pain in my whole body if I can say that, I tried to stand up but something stop me or rather someone because when I look up I saw a glimpse of the ghost's red eyes.

He is trying to kill me .

But I see his face somewhere else but before I can think deeper I was throw away and my head hit the wall. I can't think anymore, I tried to stood up but it was impossible, my eyes blurred, Was I going to die here , even if I was in the spirits realm?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was been almost 3 hours that Mai was asleep , Lin was still searching and Naru was reviewing every info they had and of course keep an eyes on Mai. When suddenly blood was running down Mai's forehead. Naru was immediately by her side ''_Lin go fetch Mitsuzaki-san and the first kit aide''_ Lin went up and few minutes later, he and Ayako were here.

She went straight to Mai's side ''_Did she hurt herself?'' ''No'' ''Then how can you explain she is bleeding?'' _Naru give her a cold glare, he didn't like it when everything was out of his control ''_I can't explain , she is having an out of body experiences we didn't know what happen'' '' What! Are you both unconscious ! She __told us it was dangerous!''_Ayako was yelling at them , it surely wake up the other because the bedroom door open and everyone was here.

When they heard what happened, they were shock and angry . Yasuhara was the most affect by this he was slowly walking toward Naru with so much hate that everyone was afraid of what they was seeing , He began to yell_ '' You! You let her do that , you're the most ..'' _but Naru interrupt him ''_We couldn't stop her even if we want to. And I swear I try .I don't want to see her like that neither but she said it was her duty her fault if Takenada-san was missing'' _Yasu went to Mai side and collapse on his knee next her on the floor , everyone had a bitter smile on their lips after all it's something Mai could do .

Few minutes pass without exchanging word and suddenly Masako gasp and said _''Mai!''_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

after few minutes I wasn't throw anymore, I look up and everything was still blurry but I saw the victims made a wall between the ghost and I , I couldn't walk but it was my last chance to escape, I close my eyes and quickly think about the base where I was , with everyone Naru , Lin-san , Bou-san , where it was sure, where I belong .

The wind reappeared pushing my back again. When I open my eyes I was save , I saw little orbs fly toward me and then Lin-san looking in my direction, it was his shiki but when I look up to Lin-san he wasn't really looking at me but where his shiki were. And then I heard a gasp , Masako can see me , I nearly forgotten ''_Mai!''_ I smile at her trying to reassured her but I know I look like crap.


	9. case 1 chapiter 8

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 8

Everyone was looking everywhere, only Masako and maybe Lin-san can see me.

Naru was looking toward me but he didn't seem to see me or else he'll look angry because I did something stupid and was hurt because of it.

I can't regain my body, not now, because I'll sleep for hours and I need to tell them where Sakurako-san was. "_Masako can you tell them what I'll say_?" She nodded and I smile at her "_Thanks. So I was walking through the house and I discovered a secret room. You can go there if you lift up a tatami in the tea room but you'll need something to go down, I don't remember a staircase,then there will be a corridor and after that the secret room, Sakurako-san is there but there will also have the ghost and the victim's ghost too_" .

After Masako tell them that, the base was silent. It was Masako who finally breaks the silence and she asks me the question I didn't want to answer "_What happened to you?_" I look at her "_Don't tell them please, they don't need to worry more than that okay? So when I was next to Sakurako-san I was throw to a wall, three or four time I don't remember. The evil ghost was here and he didn't seem happy to see me . Ah!I had see this man somewhere but I forgot his name , I have to see the the end thank to the victim's ghost I could escape. I'm dead tire now._" Masako sigh and say "_You are so clumsy, but you are useful, it seem she can identify the ghost with the photo._" I smile at her when I heard a collective sigh but Naru's eyes narrow, he know but say nothing and set down every photo of the man who come in this house.

I look and I saw him in the middle .

I pick up his photo , it seem I can hold thing even in my spirit form because I heard gaps and saw everyone looking at the photo , I softly giggle , I forgot that they can't see me. I give it to Naru .

He told everyone to go prepare themselves and he order Yasu and Lin-san to search for more information about this man. I went to sit next to my body on the floor, I zone out when Masako come in front of me "_Why don't you regain your body? It's dangerous to stay here_" she whispers . I look at her and answer " _Because first I'm not sure to know how I regain my body and secondly I want to make sure that everyone was alright after rescue Sakurako-san So I'll stay here right next to my body cause I need to save energy and I don't want to be exorcise_" I sigh, I'm more tired but I smile I don't want to worry Masako.

"_We didn't find something about out of body experiences_" I jumped, Naru surprised me because He just spoke like he heard us . I look at Masako "_Can he heard me?_" She shook her head "_yeah right! He surly had call me an idiot if he can heard me_", " _if you can ask stupid question, you can think about your situation and before you panic, no I can't heard you but my smartness isn't at the same level as yours_."

I sigh and look at Masako and see that she tried to suppress her laugh "_Ahah! Very funny Masako!_" and she laughs.

Naru and Lin-san look at her like she was possessed and before they can ask anything everyone come back to the base. Masako slowly calm down and Naru began the debriefing " _This man was Mr Montaigne, he bought his house in 1964, He's the son of Mr Depuis 'friend. He had become rich with his commerce. Few people had say that Mr Montaigne was a strange man, He always talk about the moon and every time there are full moon, he was exited and some people think he was some wolf or something and He always __seem to have luck, he avoid few time to die in accident but time had kill him_."

Everyone was thinking about what Naru said. "_The ritual is a call to a god of protection but this god can't protect against the death himself_" I say, "_I think that too_" Masako confirms , everyone was looking at her "_Hara-san, What did Mai said?_" before Masako can answer I say "_Masako, when I was in the secret room I heard few time aegis, Do you think it's the god name?_" Masako was thinking about it when Naru call her again.

"_Mai said that Mr Montaigne call a god protection with his sacrifice but this god can protect against natural death and she heard the name aegis, few time in the secret room_" Lin-san look at me "_are you sure?_" I nod and Lin-san let a frustrate sigh escape " _Mai is right, it's something for protection but not a god and it can't be summon by a ghost , it's only for human, so why he still tried to summon it_"

It was Bou-san that made a hypotheses "_Maybe it's his only memory, he can't remember that he is dead or that his sacrifice can't help him anymore. I have see something like that before._" Everyone seem to agree with that.

Naru stood up "_It's time we began, Yasuhara-san stay here and watch the monitor, Mitsuzaki-san protect the base, Mai stay here, Hara-san asks Mai where is the tatami and come with us, Bou-san go prepare a camera and something to go down_"

Masako look at me "_It's the third tatami on the left_" I saw everyone but Ayako and Yasu leave the base.

Yasu went to the monitor and didn't even look at my body, I went to my school bag and pick up a pen and a paper. I wrote **I know you are angry at me but I had to do that. Will you forgive me if I buy you a three ball ice cream with chantilly and a cherry on the top? ** I give the paper at Yasu and He answer "_of course I'm angry at you but another part of me is sad that you don't trust me and you'll have to buy a really good cake too_" I wrote **Of course I trust you** **and you know I love you** **so it is okay for the cake** . Yasu smile and say "_it's a promise and I love you too little sister now go rest_" I smile and nodded so I leave him alone I sit down on the floor near my head and tried to fight the sleep


	10. case 1 chapiter 9

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 9

Naru and the other went to the tea room, a beautiful room, open in a indoor garden with a fountain. They went to the third tatami to the left and lift it up. And they saw the whole.

Naru fix the ladder that they brought with them, and they went down. They switch on their flashlight and they began to walk in silence. Masako was pale and John help her to walk. They arrive in the secret room and Masako gasps, she whispers "_He's here_".

The temperature drop, they were cold and then the ghost appears, he walk in a threatening manner . Bou-san and John start to chant . Every victim's ghost cry before disappear, there was only Mr Montaigne's ghost left.

They fight with him for few minutes before he make the house shake, scream and disappears . Bou-san and John pant , they are tired and have few wound. Naru walks in the room and looks everywhere, he touches the stone table and saw behind it Miss Takenada. He call Lin who lift her up, she was weak and unconscious but she didn't seem to have other injury. They return up in the tea room and then the base and were welcome by Mrs Takenada and Ayako have a first aid kit aide with her. The team heard Masako cry , she hurry to go next to Mai's body , they heard her say

"_You can't stay here anymore ."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Few minutes have past after that Yasu tell me to go rest. I'm weaker, now it's hard for me to stay awake and alert.

Before everyone of my neuron shut down, I think of two thing,the first is about my body and the second I need to tell it to Yasu.

I stand up and my head spine. I force myself to walk toward Yasu and wrote **We have to go fetch Miyako-san and to prepare the first kit aide** , Yasu nods without saying a word and began to leave , He tell Ayako to go pick up the first kit aide while he go fetch Miyako-san . I return to my seat. I wasn't really aware when Ayako and Yasu come back I was so tired , I know that staying here is bad for me I can be block here between life and death but I need to know that Sakurako-san was alright .

Few minutes past again and I can't feel the pain in my head anymore, I barely fell the house shook and heard Ayako scream, my eyes was closing I heard the door open but I am to tired to open them . Masako tell me that I can't stay anymore , I gather my last force and whisper "_Is she okay?_" "_Yes, she is . Now go back_" I was relieve I breath and I think at my last though I'm hungry and I need to eat and with that I was push back in my body and I blackout .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone in the room heard what Masako said.

The room is now silence but everyone have their thought running . It was Bou-san, like the father who is worry about his daughter who ask what everyone want to know "_What happened to Mai?Is she okay?_"Masako look at them "_Now she is_" she sigh before continue "_She force herself to stay here and wait for news about Sakurako-san, She was hurt and in staying in __this state she was slowing enter the limps. She was weak but she safely regain her body, She just need to sleep_" and like it confirm what Masako said , Mai's stomach growl.

Everyone sigh and relax even Lin who was returning to the monitor and sit next to Yasuhara and Naru who was glaring at Mai's body . Naru with a colder voice than usual order " _Mitsuzaki-san make charm for the base now that everyone is here we won't leave this room before the ghost is exorcize, and the other search for a method to exorcize him_." After that the charm was made and places everyone work together in silence until a paper fell down next to Yasu and Bou-san hold it and scream "_Ah! I knew it! You_" and he point at Yasu "_You go out with Mai and she say she love you, so cute. If you hurt my sister you are dead!" _Yasu look at Bou-san with a pain look _"You think I will cheat on you?you are totally wrong I'm not because you 're the only one for me And I love Mai like a sister you should know it and I don't want to suffer Naru anger. I'm not idiot"_ Bou-san had an idiotic expression ,everyone laugh and Naru was glaring at Yasu _,_after that the silence fell and they began to work again, time to time someone propose something and after some thinking for Naru to reject them.

They work like that for hours before they were interrupt by a scream and Masako collapsing on John.


	11. Case 1 closed

Ghost hunt fanfic

Chapitre 10

case 1 closed

The scream run through the house, an shrill scream, which burst the eardrum.

The house was shaking , everyone in the base stood up with difficulties. John set down Masako . The scream suddenly stop and the team was left in silence and when they though it pass, the door violently open .

Bou-san flows to the door and tried to keep it close. Bou-san make a gate and the house stop shaking but they were trapped in the base. " _Naru-bou, I don't want to stress you but now we need a plan! What are we going to do? We can't stay here forever_" Naru didn't say anything but everyone know that he was thinking at a plan to save them. But before anything can come to his mind the door was pull out and mist spreads in the room , the temperature drop to negative but they didn't see the ghost but they know he was here .

"_Lin use your shiki and tried to weaken him and save time , Takenada-san stay behind with your daughter a__nd Mai , the other gather together and protect the wounded._" everyone went according to the plan. They were fighting and the ghost was more weak , they saw Masako at the last minutes when she was just few feet away to the ghost and the ghost was going to attack her when she spoke with a manly voice "_it's time to move on my son , you can't summon him in this state and you know it_" the ghost shook his head and scream before he tried to attack Masako again but she didn't stop "_You're dead for a long time now, __you made enough innocent people dead for nothing _" the room was silence, the team know that Masako was possessed , suddenly the temperature increase and they saw the ghost cry and start to glow before he disappears.

Masako turn toward them "_I'm sorry my so__n cause you trouble if I had know what he'll have do I surely wouldn't say anything, can you please thank your young friends even if when she'll wake up she won't remember, she help me more than she think_" after that Masako look at Mai and she collapse when he leaves her body. She was on the floor and after Ayako tell them she was asleep, Everyone sigh excluding Lin and Naru who were back to work like nothing happen.

Time pass and few minutes after Mr Takenada come back form work and take his family out of the base, Masako wake up, She saw everyone in the base, Mai was still asleep, Lin and Bou-san was moving the camera and screen,Naru was reading a file sitting in a chair, Ayako was talking with Yasuhara and John was dozing next to her couch and she smile because she didn't feel any ghost in this house and know that something had possessed her but is now gone too.

She slowly stood up and her head spine but before she can fell John catch her , she nods her thank and with John help she went to Naru, she want to know who had possess her " _By who was I possesses?_" Naru look at her "_His father, Didn't you let him possess you?_" she shook her head "_Not really, I was somewhat force to do it , but I feel Mai near him so I though it was fine, Did she made him come back ?_" Naru turn to look at Mai sleeping body and answer "_probably_" . After everything was pack they made their discoveries know to the family and they thank them ,the SPR went to their car, Mai was still asleep , they were worry because it was been near a day that she is in this state and if Ayako hadn't tell them she was okay , they would be in panic .

They made a pause in the middle of the travel back home and everyone went to have a coffee or to go to the rest-room but Naru stay behind, trying to make himself busy with a book but everyone know he was watching after Mai.

He was trying to concentrate on his book when something or rather someone move next to him, he saw Mai cuddle to his side and without open her eyes she speak "_Naru_"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was half conscious but I know I was in the van and that we were stop, I know that Naru was by my side and He was so warm that I can't resist to cuddle him, he stiff a little but relax soon after "_Naru_" he didn't answer but I know he was listening " _did everything went fine? Are any of you are hurt?_" "_We finish few hours ago and everyone is fine_"I giggle "_Even half conscious I know you're lying_" I sigh I was going to sleep again "_ I'm still tired and my head hurt, I'll sleep some more __I count on you, please take care of my body_" I place my head on his shoulder and sigh before I can thinking I say "_you're so warm_" and then I fell in unconscious

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the team come back they saw Mai hugging Naru but still sleeping and Naru was reading his book but they saw a hint of blush on his cheek but they don't make a comment they know they'll suffer if they tease him, only Lin wore a smirk. And they start to drive again .

They finish another case, they were back and even if they were worry for Mai they were happy to be back together with their friends and family

_End of the first case_

* * *

><p>I hope you like it . I am still writing the next case but the First chapter is out<p> 


	12. case 2 chapiter 1

Ghost hunt fanfic

Case 2

Chapitre 1

It has been a month after the Takenada's case. Naru was still mad at me because of what I do in the van, he was embarrassed and can't let me win like is going to drive me crazy with his tea.

Masako also was acting strangely since we come back, she watch my every move like if she turn her back to me I'll stab her or something. I don't understand what go on with them. I can't do anything against Naru after all he is my boss but for Masako I can force her to talk and lucky me she was here today, with everyone and I can corner her I know I can.

The moment show itself few minute later, Masako was Leaving and Naru had told me to go buy tea.

I follow her "_Masako can we talk?", "I'm in a hurry", "Don't care, I'll follow you until you answer my question, Why are you watching me like That?"_ I saw her stiff and look at me when she was walking "_ What do you remember after you regain your body?" _I thought about that and I blush and smirk "_Apart for the little event in the van nothing very much just a voice telling me thank you I think_ ._ I had a headache and I couldn't concentrate" _I was prepare to receive a glare but she sigh "_Just that? I should have know, you're useless" _I glare at her "_ yeah, thank, now explain to me why you look at me like I was trying to kill you every minutes we are together" _ she stop walking and look in my eyes "_ I'm sorry you see it like that and it wasn't my intent but you probably made a ghost who had move on come back and possess me, it isn't something that everybody can't do I know someone who tried and he die the only one who could do that without dying was Gene!" _Iwas lost "_ What are you talking about I did that ?" _Masako nods "_Probably, we don't really know neither" _Masako sigh again and Mai saw that she had tears in her eyes "_Masako? Are you worry about my health?" _She blush and look away "_Shut up. I need to go" _She left me grinning at my sister like figure.

I return to the office and I saw everyone still here and Naru was also in the lounge "_Where is my tea?" _My eyes go wide and stutter "_Craps" _before turning back and run to the store. When I come back this time with the tea, everyone was laughing their head off and Naru was here slipping tea. I sigh but then I look twice. He, this Narcissist jerk, was slipping Tea "_You! I run like a mad and everyone thought I was crazy all this for your tea and there are still some here! Do you take me for an idiot?" _Everyone was silent and looking at me "_Yes you're" _I glare then I smile, everyone but Naru gulp "_ So it is. The idiot call it a day after all an idiot can't read the hours. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day without your tea-maker slave" _ I bow, turn my back to them and leave.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The lounge was silent, they watch their young friends leave and close the door behind her. The team turn to Naru and saw him speechless and his eyes were a micro millimetre wider that usual. Bou-san went to their young boss and clapped his shoulder "_Poor Naru-bou, you tea maker just leave you alone, and she leave with the tea. If only you are nice to her , you'll have tea but sadly you aren't and you just drink your last cup for the day" _He laugh even if his boss was glaring at him , one by one they take their stuff and leave the office. It left just Naru and Lin. Lin shook his head "_You are the one who is stupid" _ and return to his office, leaving Naru alone with his shock.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was early this morning because Yesterday I left without Naru accord and I fear to suffer his anger. He'll kill me for sure. I slowly open the door and enter, there are nobody in the lounge , I gratefully sigh and before I can put my bag down, I heard "_Tea!" _I was startle, I look up and saw Naru next to his office door. I start to go toward the kitchen but he stop me "_You bring the tea you bought yesterday don't you?" _I look at him, he seems desperate "_Yes, it's in my bag. Why?" _He turn around and before enter in his office say "_You need it to make tea, I was thinking you'll know how to make tea by now" _ and he close his door, I sigh after cold down my anger. I know it could had be more awful but I am not at the end of the day. And Naru call for tea every five minutes . In the afternoon nobody come and I was near collapsing and my hand was hurting for the all tea I had to made when I freeze with Naru cup in my hand in front of him. I couldn't move , fear was running in my vein . It last for few minutes and when I come back , Naru was looking at me I whisper " _ I won't like that" _ Naru frown and suddently the temperature drop.


	13. case 2 chapiter 2

Ghost hunt fanfic

Case 2

Chapitre 2

I slowly turn around, then I saw it, a ghost , in a ghost hunter workplace, how ironic. I quickly back down when she come toward me and I bump into Naru's desk. I heard him stand up but my eyes were lock with the ghost's own , a teenager girl wearing a sundress but what afraid me was that she seems scared , that her skin was blue and that her clothes were dripping wet and it was a first but the ghost has a scent that of the rottenness , she was still floating toward me, I couldn't heard anything but my heartbeat. Suddently the office door's open and Lin come in with his shiki but it was too late, she touch my cheek, a shill run down my spine then everything around me turn black and I was falling down.

I can just scream .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mai was standing still in front of Naru desk, the temperature was quickly dropping below zero and Naru stand, come next to Mai and call her but she didn't answer, he tried to touch her but something didn't allow him. Then Lin briskly come through the door and send his shiki but they both know it was too late because Mai was screaming and falling down. Naru quickly catch her before she hurt herself with the desk.

She was dead cold , they both heard the front door opening and the rest of the gang come in. Masako gasp and they saw Lin and Naru walking toward them with Mai unconscious in Naru's arms. He lie her down on the couch.

Bou-san sigh and say '' it seems that we have another case'' earning him, few sighs and glares.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I stop scream, I was in another one of my dream. I saw a little boy in his bedroom, he was playing when suddently the door shut close , light sizzles, the little boy scream and cry , he quickly run to his bed and come onto it and hug a bear plush.

I saw a ghost appears. He walks toward the boy, reach out for the boy's neck. I tried to go save him but I was push to another dream.

I was underwater, I couldn't see clearly but there are many fish , seaweed, then in the middle of the seaweed I saw a body, I scream and water come into my mouth, then the girl of the office come infront of me , it was her body that was in the middle of the seaweed. I was loosing conscious, I heard her say "save him, I beg you".

I have to much water in my lung, my eyes slowly close and in the middle of the litany I heard another voice ,

a familiar voice saying "wake up mai , don't die here, he won't forgive me. Please Mai WAKE UP NOW!"

then I sense that I could wake up but I have to force myself to open my eyes and fight against the void. I open my eyes and saw Naru, I know I was awake but I still have water in my lung , I turn on my side and spit all the water on the floor and I couldn't stop coughing. After few minutes and a cup of glass that Ayako give me , I look at Naru who was looking at me worriedly "we have to save him".

Everyone , even Naru, frown at me , I look around and notice everyone here.

Then before anyone can ask any of the question that their mind had form, the front door open and come in a woman with a little boy , the little boys of my dreams, still holding his bear.

I quickly turn toward Naru "please Naru" .

He sigh and nodded. The client look confused and I slowly come to them after that my head stop spinning. I bent down toward the boy and say "We'll help you" . The woman eyes widen and the boy let his bear fall and come hug me .


	14. case 2 chapiter 3

Ghost hunt fanfic

Case 2

Chapter 3

It has been two days now that the little boy and his mother come in the office.

We just arrived to their house, it was a small house and we had to reserve hotel's rooms but Naru say that it won't affect our work; we just have to take turn to watch after the base.

We are greeted by the little boy himself whose name was Takumi. He quickly bows to everyone and come throw himself at me , his mother Arisa was just after him, she apologize but Takumi didn't let me go, I turn to his mother ''_don't worry, I'll look after him"_ Naru was frowning and before he can refuse I say "_Bou-san will take my charge and I can still take down temperature."_ I heard Bou-san cry and tried to protest but I glare at him and Ayako show him her new purse, which seem to be full.

He close his mouth, turn toward me and salute "_yes, m'dame!"_ I grin and turn to Naru. "_If I remember __correctly__, and I'm, the last time you take down temperature you were attacked"_ My smile totally fade, Naru turn around and enter the house I barely heard him say "_Make sure John don't leave your side."_

I grin look down at the little boy in my arms who was smiling and I run with him in my arm to catch Naru. I grab his hand and both the little boy and I say "_Thank you"_.

It was in this position that the gang see us "_oah! Such a cute __family__"_ was the first Remark of Yasu-yasu, then we heard cry, we turn toward the owner of the voice and saw Bou-san on the floor holding his head "_Why did you hurt me? I didn't say anything you old hag!"_ Ayako blush and say with what she think was a confidante voice "_you were going to __retort__"_ Bou-san shook his head and Yasu try to save his beloved "_But Ayako-san, my __B__ou-san was surly thinking about how sad it was that He and I can't make an as cute couple a__s them afterall we can't have a baby!"_Yasu was crying , Bou-san was outrageous and Ayako had taken another shade of red. But before we can laugh at them , Naru the mood killer, say "_stop being childish,Bou-san go help Lin, Mitsuzaki-san after you stop blushi__ng like an high school girl you can go with Hara-san and take a look __around__, John and Mai the temperature won't be take down without you". _then he enter the base and I barely saw it but I'm partially sure that the tip of Naru's ears were unusually red, I grin at his back. It's the first time I saw Naru blush, if I can say that. "_Hurry up Mai"_ I salute "_aye aye c'ptain!"_ and I leave while laughing with Takumi in my arms and John by my side looking at me like I was strange.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _ghost hunt_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Few hours had pass, the base was set up, the temperature was take down and I was currently playing with Takumi, everything was fine, the ghost girl hadn't appears neither had the other ghost. Masako confirmed that there are two ghosts but now neither of them want to make a move.

The base was silence but the giggling of Takumi. Naru want to interview the family and I went to make tea with Takumi trailing after me. When the family was settle down, Naru began the interview with the usual questions. I was finally free of Takumi as He sat between his parents, and I made the best of it, I look around the base, it was Takumi's father office. There are two small couch, one wall was a giant library, the opposite wall had a painting and the own in front of the door, contain the only windows of the room. Next to this windows were the desk, which was Narus for the time being. I saw a photo set on the desk, it was a family photo, I pick it up and saw the parents ,who were sitting in a couch right now, next to them, there is a teenagers girl holding a baby boy.

It was the little Takumi who was held by the girl. At this moment I had totally forgot the interview and briskly ask "_excuse me, Who is this girl?"_Naru glare at me and Arisa began to cry, her husband hug her and say with a crack's voice "_She's our daughter, she __disappears__ one year ago. After few month of searching, the police told us that they can't do __anything. We__ couldn't rest in our old house, so we moved here."_ The man look so sad, I slowly bow "_I'__m truly sorry"_ when I stand up, I quickly turn around because tears was rolling down my cheeks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naru was reading the house background or what Yasuhara had could find after this short time. He was still at the library trying to find more because for now there aren't anything.

Everyone was back at the base and Mai was playing with the boy Naru look at him and when he look back at him, the little boys smirk at Naru, Naru frowns and he saw him quickly go and hug Mai. Naru glare at him but he quickly stop when Lin snickers.

He quickly stand up "_B__ou-san go fetch Miyama-san, Mai go make tea, we began the interviews"_ . Naru watch as Takumi went with Mai. Soon the interviews began and everything went smoothing, there are the usual noise and light flicking and the attack Mai had seen in her dream.

Naru was going to ask another question when Mai speaks. He glares at her. But when she stand up after apologizing , he saw her cry. He frown and quickly finish the interview and shut the family out, the little pest too as Naru think.

He turn toward Mai and everyone imite him and finaly notice that she was crying. Before he can ask anything, she says "_She's dead, I saw her body when I dream of the attack, She was __underwater by the weed"_ everyone froze.

Suddenly the silence was break by a little boys barging in the base saying "_Dinner is ready!"_


	15. case 2 chapiter 4

Ghost hunt fanfic

case 2

Chapitre 4

Takumi come toward me, grip my sleeve "_is something wrong? Big sist?" _ I smile at him and take him in my arms "_no, nothing"_ I look pointly at Naru then I return to Takumi "_didn't you say that it is time to have diner?" _ the little boys smile "_Yes, it's time to eat!"_ Mai nodded and Bou-san yell "_ hourray! "_

I saw Naru looking at Bou-san then at Takumi then say "_ Bou-san take the boy downstair, we'll arrived soon "_ Bou-san nodded but Takumi cry and yell that he wants to stay with me. I saw in the corner of my eyes Naru's eyebrows twist, I quickly glare at him and he return the glare . I sigh, he's really irrecuperable. I look down at Takumi "_Hey, my little bro, go with Bou-san, I'll be there in a few minutes and I'll eat next to you, so save me a place okay?" _The boy stops crying and nodded. I put him down and he got take Bou-san hands, they both leave the base.

I turn to Naru "_ Will you stop acting like a jerk , he's just five, you can't yell at him for wanting to be with me!Not everyone want to leave me like you did!" _tears threaten to fall but I won't let them.

I fell Yasu put his hand on my head , conforting me. Naru was looking at me expressionless "_ do you know where her body is?"_ I pale, every inch of anger gone, I shook my head "_ underwater but nothing much,she can be anywhere."_ I feel sick as image of the dream come back , Yasu feel me shiver and let his hand down and rest on my shoulder.

I look at him grateful, and smile "_ lets go eat!" _we turn around and began to leave , Yasu open the door and I turn to look at Naru "_Don't tell them, not now."_ and before he can reply, Yasu and I were outside the base and Closing the door behind us.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We were at the hotel, we had leave Lin and John behind to watch after the base. Naru and I didn't speak to each other and the atmosphere was really tense.

Now it's the middle of night and I can't sleep, thought like "_What if I can't wake up? What if I was attack?" _and many more as troubling as these.

I quietly stand up, put on a coat over my pyjama, put on my shoes and leave the room without disturbing the silence. I go down in the lobby and sit down with the book I brought with me.

Few minutes pass and I was so into my book that I didn't heard Naru coming down and I'm sure, he took great pleasure at making me scare to death.

I quickly regain my composture even if my heartbeat was still to fast, I glare at him, he just smirk, sit next to me and look at the title of my book then look at me. "_you have grow up" _ I push him on his arm, really hard or I hope so and say "_shut up."_

After few minutes of silence and Naru's stare on me, making me loose my concentration "_What do you want?" _I say with a sigh, then few second later, I add with a glare "_And if it's for tea , you can go back to bed , I won't do any, I'm not in the mood"_ I look at Naru and saw some amusment in his eyes but he didn't answer me. "_and you? What are you going here?_" I smirk and answer "_I'm reading a book"_ he glare.

"_why aren't you sleeping?"_ my eyes wide in fear and I try to quickly hide it but Naru saw it, he growl "_what are you not telling me?"_ I close my book, I claps my hand in my laps and fitget with my book's couvert. "_my last dream, the one in the office, you remember that I split water after I wake up" _I don't wait for an answer, I know he remember. "_ in his dream, I was really underwater and I was loosing battle against the element, I was dying. But I heard a voice, I think it's Gene's voice." _ after tell him that I bite my lips, I awkwardly laugh "_I'm sorry, I know it's not possible, Gene had move on, I was surly really near to die. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tell you afterall, I know it hurt you to talk about it, I'm really sorry." _I bow my head, I couldn't bear to look at him, and seeing him hurt.I heard him release his breath "_you should have told me, that it was this serious, even if I was suspicious about the water. I don't want to have to find another assistant because the previous one die."_ I finaly look at him and smile, it's surly the most he will ever tell me without saying that he care.

We sat in silence on the couch."_ now you can't say that I'm stupid anymore , I'm the best of my class"_ breaking the silence, eyes him amusdly, he smirk "_ maybe, but you are still fare of my level." _ I lightly push him "_ and the narcissist come back "_

after another few minutes, my eyes were dropping , I fight the sleep "_ you know, I'm afraid to sleep now. do you think that I can still be in the teams if I'm assomniac?"_Naru grab my hand, squeze it "_ sleep, I'll wake you up"_ I still try to fight "_ trust me, I'll wake you up when I finish your book"_ I smile when I saw that he had already start, his hand was still on mine, I smile and let myself fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mai's breath slowling and became steady. When Naru was sur she saw asleep, he look at her and quickly smile whispering "_I'm sorry to had left you behind, but it' ll never happens again."_ He return to her book,still holding her hand. *

After few chapter Mai's head was on Naru's shoulder and Naru's own on resting on her, he was still reading but he look comfier.

He was at the three quarter to the book whan Mai began to move, she was shivering and suddently the hand holding Naru own squeeze it to numbess, then the other hand grab their joint hands and she cut them with her nail.

Naru shook her, trying to wake her up not caring that their hand were bleeding.

finaly Naru slap her, she wake up. She stand up still holding his hand, he saw her sheek becoming red.

She pull him and he follow her to the phone on the front desk of the lobby. she quickly release him and dial what Naru's remember as Lin's number, and he heard her repedly whispering "answer, please , quick!" when finaly Lin answer she began to yell "_Lin. Takumi's room, the ghost is coming, quickly!"_ she hang up then she run toward the exit "_Mai! where are you going?"_ she look behin and say "_Takumi" _then she run and Naru follows her .


	16. case 2 chapiter 5

Ghost hunt fanfic

case 2

Chapitre 5

I had run all the way to the house with Naru by my side. We enter and we go to Takumi's room. Lin and John were already here. Takumi was quietly crying but there are no sign of the ghost. I sigh and go hug him, I saw Naru talking with Lin and John, he saw me looking and nodded telling me that I was right and now everything was fine.

I calm Takumi down and he fell asleep. I lie him down on his little bed and follow the three other in the base.

They sat down and I go make some tea before the narcissist ask me to.

After making tea, I sat down next to John in front of Lin and Naru. Lin was the first to speak "_The parents had gone back to bed"_ I nodded and ask "_Did you arrive in time?"_ John nodded and smile "_thank to you"_ I sadly smile.

We were still slipping tea when John yawns. I put my hand on his forearms and say them to go to sleep. John quickly looks at Naru embarrassed, Naru nodded "_We'll stay here"_ stressing the we. I roll my eyes.

Lin and John stand up and prepare themselves to leave before they pass the door Naru says "_bring back clothes for Mai and Myself in the morning so that we won't stay like that all day."_ I finally release what I'm wearing and blush and then I remember my book I smile at them "_And can you fetch my book in the lobby please?"_ John nodded and I smile grateful at them. They leave and Naru and I were alone again.

I sigh and look everywhere trying to think at something to talk about. Then I saw Naru's hand bleeding, I leave the base and go fetch the first kit aid. When I come back , Naru was sitting in front of the monitors reviewing what happen. I didn't need to see it a second time, I go next to him, set down the first kit aid and take Naru's hand, I saw him stiffen, look at me, then his hand and finally mine. I saw that I had the same cut.

I began to attend him and ask "_what happened to ours hands?"_ Naru looks in my eyes and sigh "_Nothing, really, you don't even need to treat it"_ He tries to take his hand away but I glare. I finally put two and two, it was my fault. I instantly fell guilty and Naru surly saw that because he tries to take back his hand again. I grip it harder and finish bandage it, I look at him and whisper "_Sorry"_, He just nodded and turn toward the screen. I attend to my own and I was going to close the bandage with one of my trick learned at the start of my living hell two years ago, when Naru takes my hand and finish it. I grab his hand "_thank you"_ He just nodded and I shook my head "_No, really thank you for the bandage but above all for waking me up, so thank you Oliver" _I smile and saw his eyes widen, like always just a micrometer but they widen. He smirk "_I promised you afterall"_, "_true and I hope that in the future you'll still respect your promise"_ He nodded again and I let down his hand.

I go sit down and look at my hand on my laps "_you know it's the first time I saw something in the future. Do you think my powers grow up?"_ I know without looking up that he was seriously thinking about it. He finally answer me "_Maybe, but you're attach to the boy so maybe your ESP tried to protect him like it protect you."_ I nodded.

After few minute I sigh and order "_Naru go to sleep"_, "_I don't need sleep"_ I snorted "_of course, you need it. Go to sleep, I'll watch the monitor"_ He finally looks at me and with a hurt face, throw the last blow "_So you don't trust me enough, not like I trusted you"_ I sigh and look away of him hurt. I know I win when I heard him sigh, he stand up and comes lie down on the couch, I was sitting few minutes before. I grin at him and go watch the monitor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Few hours had pass since my fight with Naru. It's really a great idea to take psycho in studies. Suddenly I heard a car coming, I know it's the gang and Naru was still sleeping, I know the other will want to see Naru so innocent but He made clear last night that he trust me, I don't want to let him down. And maybe I was a little selfish and want to be the only one to see him like that. I stand up and go near Naru and shake him awake when finally he open his eyes, my breath got catch in my lung, I forgot that his eyes were so beautiful. I finally regain my sens when he seem to be more awake, I back down a little and say "_I was thinking you would want to be awake before the other arrived"_ He nodded and surprise me when he say "_good morning Mai"_ I smile and ask "_some tea?"_ He smile and I blush a little "_yes, please"_ and with that I know I had to pass a good day.

When I come back with the tea, the all gang was here and Naru was back. I was giving Naru his tea when something or should I say someone come crashing in my leg. I barely avoid splashing Naru with his tea. "_Takumi, stop that. Do you want me to burn my boss?"_, "_I don't care"_ Naru take his cup and glare at the boy who quickly hid behind my legs. "_Come on, be a good boy and say sorry to Shibuya-san"_ Takumi began to cry, I scowl "_ Takumi, say sorry now or it'll be Yasuhara that will take care of you today and take you to the library"_ Takumi stop crying and quickly say sorry. I saw Ayako pointing at my bag. I go grab my bag and try to leave but Takumi trail after me. I tell him to stay here. I quickly go change in the bathroom while Naru take a room without camera.

* * *

><p>Really sorry for the really late upload. School is killing me and I promise that I will upload another Chapter soon .<p>

Hope that this chapter made it up for you

see you soon Rei-baka


	17. case 2 chapiter 6

_**Sorry for the late upload (again!)! I was overload of work, exam and job, it had kill me. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews that help me pass through that. Now I'm free so there will be more upload .  
><strong>_

_**Hope you still enjoys my story.  
><strong>_

_**Rei  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Ghost hunt fanfic<span>

case 2

Chapitre 6

The day pass without incident and I was still happy about this morning even if I didn't have another please or thank you.

I had play with Takumi most of the time.

When it was time to go to bed, I Had to convince him that we'll protect him and that nothing will happen tonight. I read him a story and half past it, the little boy was asleep.

Few second later, the gang was at the door fetching me, I stand up and walk to the door but I wasn't going through the door that Takumi's sister appears. I turn around and I lock eyes with her. I heard a gaps and then I heard Arisa whispered "_Yume"_, then I fell someone grab my hand, it was the small and frail hand of Masako. She and I take few feet away of the door, toward Yume.

Behind us, Bou-san began his chant, quickly follow by John and his prayer. Takumi's sister was still looking at us but her face show her pain. I try to tell them to stop but nothing comes out. Yume quickly cry.

I turn my head to look above my shoulder at the gang and with my Pk I close the door and before I can't see them I whisper "_No__". _

The door finally closes without waking up Takumi. I look at Yume, both Masako and I were alone with a sleeping Takumi and his sister's ghost.

My heartbeat had increase because of my use of my Pk, but it was just that, nothing as drastic as Naru.

It's Masako who breaks the silence. "_You should move on__",_ Yume nodded and say "_I__ know but not before this man stop attacking my little brother"_, this time it was Masako and I who nodded. "_Do you know anything about him?"_ Yume shook her head "_not really, He's bound to this house and he hate every young boy"_ I nodded while Masako thanks her.

I finally ask "_How did you die?__ What do you want__ us to tell your family?" _she quickly answered that it was an accident, that she fell in a river and had been transport by the water. She tells us to tell them that she love them and was happy to have them as her family.

We nodded and before the gang break the door and wake Takumi up we open the door, and we barely escape Bou-san fists whose were going to knock on the door.

We leave the room and quietly close the door behind us. Masako go stand next to John and I saw him take her hand. I smile and look at the other "_Everything is fine"_ They look at me with disbelief. Then we heard Arisa cry. Everyone turn toward her.

I approach her and put my hand on her shoulder.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bou-san and Ayako was with the rest of the gang whose was going to fetch Mai before returning to the hotel, leaving them behind for the night shift.*

They enter the corridor where Takumi's room was and they encounter the little boy's parent going there too for a goodnight kiss.

They went together to the bedroom.

Mai saw them, stand up and come toward them. Suddenly the temperature drop and they saw a ghost. They saw Mai turn around then when the ghost completely appears the gang heard a gasp and finally Arisa whispering "_Yume"_ Then They saw Masako grabbing Mai's hand and both girls walking toward what seem to be the missing sister.

Bou-san take action and began to chant following by John. Bou-san was walking toward the youngest of their gang when suddenly they saw Mai turning her head to look at them.

Naru feel the energize around him changing and when he saw the door closing, he know she use her Pk and he was impress, not that he show it.

He comes back to earth when Mai say "_No_" The door finally closes.

No one's move, they were share between break the door and save the girls or wait and believe in their friends.

After five minutes Bou-san began to bang at the door, trying to break it. After few second unsuccessful. The door open and the girls appear. Masako go next to John whereas Mai stay at the door and close it behind her. She smiles and tells everyone that everything was fine. They look at her with disbelief. When suddenly a cry was heard, they turn and found Arisa crying and her husband supporting her with tears rolling down his cheek.

Naru saw Mai walking toward them and put her hand on Arisa shoulder and with a quiet voice say "_she love__s__ you"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"_She__ loves you"_ I smile "_and she's glad to have you as her parents"_. Arisa cry harder and her husband's strength left him. They both fell down and Arisa say between sob "_So, she's dead"_ I bent down, still sadly smiling "_yes, she is. I'm really sorry for your lost."_ The husband look up and whispered "_How?"_, "_She__ fells down in a river and couldn't leave the flow"_ Arisa grip her husband's arm really hard "_did she tell you where her …"_she breath "_where she is?"_ I shook my head "_she don't know, I'm sorry" _They both nodded then with a voice barely above a whispered "_why is she trying to hurt her brother?"_ my eye widen and Masako beat me and answer "_ she isn't the one who try to harm Takumi. It's another ghost. Yume is protecting him with all her strength". _ They both sadly laugh and more tears leave their eyes. Masako and I answer their other question with the rest of the gang behind us when finally the parents return to their bedroom still in each other arms, I stand up and went next to Bou-san .

I sigh and Bou-san put his arms around my shoulder and kisses my head. I smile at him, sending my thanks. I look at the other, everyone was sad but we have another ghost to take care of and like Naru was reading my though, he began walking toward the base and we follow close behind.

I whispered but not quietly enough and everyone heard me in the silence "_I'm happy that they know" _and I earn few nodded and a glance by Naru.


	18. Case 2 chapitre 7

Ghost hunt fanfic

case 2

Chapitre 7

We are in the base and nobody went to sleep at the hotel. We all stay here and with everything that Yasu had could find, we work hard for this family's sake.

When I saw Bou-san with the family's tree, I say "_You don't have to look into it. Search on the house history"_ Bou-san looks at me "_we shouldn't let anything out"_ I answer him "_true, but he's bound to his house and not to the family"_ Now everyone but Masako was looking at me. "_you should have told us earlier"_ I look at Naru confuse "_ I didn't tell you, did I?"_ Naru nodded and I heard Bou-san growl "_oups"_ was my only answer while I scratch my head. They all look at me then shook their heads with desperation, only Yasu was laughing and he come ruffle my hair "_Mai,Mai,Mai. You are extraordinary. Only you can't forget to tell us something important. You're really unique!"_ I glare at Masako who in return shrug like it isn't her fault. Then Yasu restart laughing, I push him on his arm "_Shut up Yasu. I hate you!"_ He smiles and give me a hug "_I love you too, little sister"_ I grin. When we release each other, we both return to help the other.

Time pass and Morning come. Masako was sleeping on John's shoulder. Ayako and Bou-san went to the hotel wash themselves. Only Lin, Naru, Yasu and I were awake and here.

I stood up, stretch and leave the base. I go to the kitchen and began to prepare tea. I heard the door open when the water was on the stove. I turn around and saw Takumi. He comes crashing on my legs. I lift him up and tell him Good Morning. He returns my kiss. We chat while the water was warming up.

But when the cattle was whistling, the door suddenly close and I saw in the corner of my eyes , the cattle flying towards us. I quickly cover Takumi with my own body. I receive the burning cattle a little below my shoulders blade. The water go out of the cattle, burning my shoulders and arms. Takumi was screaming and the ghost appears. I was trying my best to protect the little boy in my arm, even with my burns aching.

Suddenly the door open and enter Naru follow by Bou-san. The last one began to chant and I walk toward Naru but he overtakes me. I give him Takumi and he awkward hold him with one arm while the other come encircling me by the waist. He directs us toward the exit. We are joining by Ayako. She began to inspect Takumi and after tells us he was fine, Naru let him down but was still holding me. Ayako come toward me and gasp when she saw my back, I barely feel Naru holding me tighter. I tried to smile but the pain come back full force. I lean on Naru and whisper "_sorry"_. I fell unconscious while Ayako was telling Naru to take me to the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Naru quickly grab Mai when he feels her loose conscious. He holds her bridal style and walk toward the bathroom with Ayako trailing behind him.

They leave Bou-san with Takumi.

When they arrived at the bathroom. Ayako orders Naru around and he quickly follows everything without complain. He lied her down on the bath tub and Ayako come back with her medical bag.

When she told him to leave, Naru had a stop but when he saw Ayako began to lift Mai's shirt, he leaves and close the door behind him. He goes stand next to the door, he was joint few minutes later by the rest of the gang. When Bou-san open his mouth to know how she was, Naru Shook his head.

They wait another few minutes before the bathroom's door open and Ayako pass her head through the door. "_Can someone go and bring me cloth for Mai?"_ Yasu nodded and Leave them by the second.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I wake up groggy. I growl and a hand pats my head. I open my eyes and saw Ayako. Then I saw that I was in a bath tub and when I tried to sit down that I was half naked. I slide and hiss when my back hit the bath tub. "_Calm down Mai"_ I nodded and look at Ayako. She sighs but I know she was scared. "_Your back is burn, same thing for your arm, and you have a cut in the middle of your back. But thanks god nothing deadly."_ I nodded, I sit up and hug Ayako "_Sorry Ayako"_ She half growl, half cry "_can't you for once not be hurt during a case?"_ I giggle "_Sorry can't do it"_ And before Ayako can retort the door open and Yasu come in.

I yelp "_Yasu!"_ His eyes widen when he saw us, "_when I will tell that to Bou-san … "_I growl but saw Ayako blushing like a teenager's girl. Yasu put down what seem to be my cloth and finally turn around, his head facing the door. Ayako calm down and catch my cloth for me. "_I don't see why you are so surprise, you had to go bring back cloth for me." _I saw him nodded and I fell him smirk _"I know but I wasn't thinking that when I enter, I'll saw my little sister hugging another woman while being naked. Understand That I'm shock, and to think I was voting for Naru" _Ayako help me put on a blouse that was button up head on. I say with scowl "_its okay now, you can turn around"_ Yasu quickly turn around and come grab my wrist "_you alright?"_ I nodded and smile "_I just have to sleep on my belly for few days"_ he glances at Ayako for confirmation and saw her shaking her awhile smiling.

Yasu grab me and make me go out of the tub, he put me down but grab my hand and sprint toward the door. I quickly follow, he open the door and yell "_She is fine!_" we heard few sigh and then we heard Ayako yelling that Yasu should be careful with me. And we both laugh. We are following by the other, minus Lin who was chuckling and Naru that was scrutinize me for a confirmation. After we quiet down Bou-san ask "_why are you blushing Ayako?"_ Ayako take another shade, look at us and mumble. I say with a smirk "_It's a secret"_ I turn toward Yasu and add "_isn't it?"_ He vigorously nodded and we laugh. Ayako was scowling at us and Bou-san look confuse.


	19. Case 2 chapitre 8

**Sorry for the really late upload! It's unforgivable, I know. But I will upload the end of this case and still ask for forgiveness. **

**Enjoys!**

* * *

><p>Ghost hunt stories<p>

Case 2

Chapter 8

It was a sunny day and Takumi makes me go play outside with him, of course Bou-san come with us and he seem to be as happy as Takumi. Sadly my back restrains me and I spent most of the time near them and laughing with them but without participated at their activities.

I was sitting next to a cherry tree, and the boys were playing few meters away. I look up and saw Naru at the base's window, looking at us. I smile and was going to wave when Takumi comes and distract me away of the narcissist.

Takumi had made me a flower crown and I place it on my head. I heard a whispering next to me "_Thanks to take care of my brother"_ I relax when I recognized her voice and nodded to her.

I feel the temperature drop again but it seem Bou-san and Takumi wasn't effect "_What a beautiful flowers crown" _this time it wasn't Yume, the voice come to my left.

I quickly turn around and saw an old man leaving the tree trunk, still on my garde even if I don't feel any malicious thoughts coming for the old man. He gently smiles at me and whisper with his melodious voice "_I won't hurt you young lady, tree's spirit are peaceful spirit"_ My eyes widen and I nodded quickly relaxing.

I bow my head, feeling the need to be respectful toward the old man "_ sorry for my rude behaviour"_ he softly laugh "_ I understand with that ghost here" ._

I take my chance and ask with an as natural voice as possible like we were talking about the weather "_Do you know anything?" _ He looks directly in my eyes then looks at Takumi "_He looks like another boy who had live here twenty years ago."_

I nodded and wait but when the ghost didn't pursuits, I ask a little impatient "_ But why is he attack?"_ the old man sighs "_this ghost wasn't __malicious _before_, he was just lost, he didn't remember to be dead but now he's just bound to this house_" and the old man disappears and left me with my question half answered.

The brunette call back the two boys and they return to the base. In the way, they meet Yasu and the four of them went to the base joking with each other. We enter the base laughing out loud and we were greet by the cold glare of the narcissist.

We quickly shut up and sit down, we heard him sigh before he say "_What did you find Yasuhara?"_

Yasu quickly straight up and tell us "_ I found that this house is really 'young' and that they are nothing out of common, I search for young boy that had lived here and they are three, one when the house was build 50 years ago, one 20 years ago and Takumi now, all of them are still alive but not their parent"_

Naru nodded and ask "_nothing strange about the parent death?"_

Yasu shook is head and smile apolagicly "_nothing out of ordinary. For the first one they died of old and the second had just his father and he die in a accident"_

I look at Yasu and say "_it's him"_ everyone look at me, I shrug "_ I just talk with a tree's spirit"_ like it was a obvious answer.

Naru's eyenarrow while the other widen, Bou-san was the first to recover "_When? How? Where?" _I smirk "_twenty minutes ago, he complimented my flower crown, in the garden" _I saw Bou-san sweet drop.

Naru still looking at me asks, "_What did he say?" _my smirk wave a little "_ He wasn't really straight forward" _ Ayako nodded understanding and add "_sometime they only talk in riddle"_ I happily smile "_I'm lucky because this one talk normally, he hadn't really answer my question but he tell me that there are a boy that look like Takumi living here twenty years ago and that the man wasn't __malicious__ he was just lost and he finally bound to the house" _

Everyone nodded "_ Yasuhara, find the father's death report and we will tried a exorcism tomorrow" _ Yasuhara quickly take out his computer and began his search, after few minutes Takumi's mother come fetch her son and leave the base.

Everything was quiet apart of Lin and Yasuhara typing and the clock.

When suddenly there wasn't a sound. I look up and saw that I was alone, I finally heard footstep outside the base, I stand up and went out, I saw a little boy that look like Takumi playing next to the stair, I went toward him and was going to ask who he was when a voice of a man yelling on a phone was heard, he was going up the stair, I saw him arrived and he was hanging up when he look up at his son and smile at him, he finally put a foot on the last step when I saw that he had put his foot on a toy and began to loose balance. I saw him fell down the stair in a slow motion, he wasn't moving and will never move again when his son comes down and shake him telling him to wake up.

I deeply inhale and when I look up, I saw Ayako and Bou-san worries face, I exhale and let the tears roll down, crying quietly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone was in the base still a little shock that Mai can see and talk with tree's spirit, Yasu was searching, Lin was still typing and Naru was with his black book while the other were deep in their respectful thought.

When finally Bou-san asks, "_Why didn't I see it?"_ Ayako smirks "_because you are an old man" _Bou-san growl and Ayako soften her smile "_it __reveal__ itself to the one who is aware of their entourage and only to communicate a tough, it's a surprise that he talk with someone who wasn't train and answer their question"_

Everyone look at Mai and Bou-san was going to tease her when he was cut by Naru "_Mai" _she didn't look up, didn't move, her eyes were unfocused and a part of her breathing, she wasn't moving, Naru's eyes narrowed "_Mai!"_ still not answering.

Lin and Yasu stop typing and look at her too. Naru and Lin come next to her and to everyone surprise Lin say, "_She is in trance, she will be back in a few minute" _but he didn't return to his computer so they immediately tense.

They wait and finally they heard her take a deep breath, they saw her eyes focusing on Ayako and Bou-san face before quietly cry. Ayako quickly takes her in her arms and rock them back and froth.

They heard Mai tell her vision and all the gang fell silence and with just a glance by Naru, Lin and Yasu restart their search.


	20. Case 2 chapitre 9

Ghost hunt stories

Case 2

Chapter 9

the next morning pass by without incident, but at noon, when the SPR was going down to eat, they saw Takumi next to the stair waving at them when suddenly they heard Masako gaps ans saw Mai speed toward the boy quickly follow by Naru.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The morning was calm and I was completely bored to death in the base, and I was going to complain to Naru when Bou-san ans Ayako come in telling us that it was time to eat. I was the first up, thanking them.

We had to wait for Masako to finally stand up, and off we arrive near the stair and saw Takumi wave at us, suddenly I had a bad feeling.

I quickly run toward him, when Masako gaps, I saw Takumi began to fall over, I quickly grab him take him in my arms but I start to fall too when someone grab me by the waist and made us fall away of the stair and on a chest.

We crash down and I was breathing hard, I release Takumi and try to get up but the arm around my waist tighten made me cry of pain, it lighten a little but don't release me.

I look up and saw Naru.

He buries his face in my neck and I feel him breath as hard as me . I barely heard him say "_Don't ever do that again"_ I put my arms around his neck and whisper repeatedly "_sorry". _

I finally heard him take a deep breath and know that his mask was in place.

I let my arms fall and he release me.

We both stand up and I saw Ayako taking care of Takumi.

Bou-san quickly come to me and hug me hard, I couldn't stop my cry to escape and everyone look at me. I try to smile but I grimace. Bou-san quickly say that he was sorry and I answer him that it was nothing.

We go down and Takumi was attach to my arm and he wouldn't let go. I sigh but say nothing. We sat down and eat.

After lunch we go back to the base and we let Takumi with his parents and Naru told them to go out for the afternoon. They quickly agree and leave.

We were all sat with a nice cup of tea. Naru finally say that the exorcism will be head to the stair and Bou-san and John nodded.

Masako look pale and shook her head "_I don't want to see that"_ Naru look at her and say "_Lin will take you away"_

I look back and forth to Masako and Naru when finally my eyes fell on Ayako, she look up at me and both of our eyes widen and we smile at each other. We saw that we had the same idea.

Ayako spoke before Masako and Lin leave the room "_I'll do it"_ Everyone but me turn toward Ayako, Naru's eyebrows went up and Ayako sighs "_if Mai can speak with spirit tree, it prove they are powerfull enough for me to use them and it'll purify the ghost not destroy him"_ All nodded and I heard Masako sigh relieved and she quietly thanks Ayako.

Ayako stand up, flip her hair behind her shoulder and say that she will go prepare herself, she leave the room. Bou-san shook his head but say nothing, he finish his tea quietly.

Masako go and sat next to John and Lin return to his computer. Yasu come toward me, sit down and put his arm around my shoulders, he grins at me and whisper "_Are you alright?"_ I nodded "_It's just my back, it'll pass"_ I put my head on his shoulder and he tell me to rest. _"Wake me up when it's time for Ayako's show"_ he chuckle and say okay. I close me eyes and sleep call me.

Someone was trying to wake me up but it was so cosy that I didn't want too. I nudge my pillow and I heard my pillow yell, I frown. My pillow whisper in my hears "_ Wake up and release me, I don't want to die, I'm so young! Your boyfriends seem really possessive"_ I giggle, open one eye, and saw that my pillow was in fact Yasu.

I was going to say that he exaggerate when one of his word echo in my head, I frown "_boyfriend?"_ Yasu smirks and turn toward Naru who was glaring at us. I blush and quickly release Yasu, but of course I had to fall down the couch with Yasu laughing his head off and Naru whisper "_gawky"_.

I growl but my blush don't want to disappears. Lucky me, it was time for Ayako to make her entrance.  
>We all stand up and regain ours calm and after a nodded by Naru, we all began to leave the base and go toward the garden and the end of this case.<p> 


	21. Case 2 chapitre 10

Ghost hunt stories

Case 2

Chapter 10

We were all standing in front of the trees, with Ayako a little forward than us. Ayako go toward the tree and put her hand on the trunk. Then after few second, smile and stay back.

She began her ritual and the spirit tree come out, he look around, spot Ayako and smile, she bow a little still concentrate on her ritual, then the spirit saw me and I bow to the waist when I stand back straight, I have few amused eyes on me and the spirit wave a little and disappears.

We all heard Ayako humble prayer, then she took the tree bough with the bell, and swing it around, awhile saying the nine words and at each word the bell ring. Masako and I both saw the ghost coming and slowing glow yellow until he touch the bell and he disappears then we saw Yume come toward us, she stop in front of me and smile "_Thanks"_. I nodded and smile. She disappears too at the ninth words. The ritual was finish, the bell fell down in a last ringing and everyone here feel the peaceful air that was surrounding us.

I saw Naru looking at Masako for confirmation and she nodded. I saw him turn around and leave us behind and Lin follow him.

I heard Bou-san snicker and saw him walk toward Ayako. When he was few feet away he say "_Congratulate! It's the first time that we have a earth ghost"_ He smirk and add "_ Try not believe that all our next case will be about earth ghost like when we first began to work with SPR"_ Masako snickers to in her sleeve and John smile embarrassed. Yasu look confused and I mouth him that I'll tell him later.

We heard a cry of pain and we saw Bou-san on the floor with two bulbe on his head. Ayako pass us fulming and go change. I go to Bou-san "_ Really? You should have know. I'll give you an advise, if you want to flirt with Ayako, you should stop harassing her and belittle her. Trust me, it didn't word really well"_ I sadly say. I saw a hint of pink on his cheek. Pleased, I stood up.

Masako, John, Yasu and I leave Bou-san behind. While walking I explain the start of SPR at Yasu and when we arrived at the base, Yasu was laughing uncontrolled. I saw Lin download the monitor and I quickly go help him, leaving a laughing Yasu, a giggling Masako and an ambarrassed John who was holding up Yasu.

When most of the download was done, Bou-san come in. I saw him give a camera to Naru and come finish shift the monitor with us.

After that everything was in the van, we all rest in base, Yasu and Bou-san was joking about the debut of SPR, John and Masako were talking, Lin was with his laptop and Naru was watching the exorcism. I notice that Ayako wasn't here, I stand up and leave the base for the bathroom, Ayako was using.

I knock and surprising the door wasn't closed. I slowly enter and saw Ayako sitting on the bath, her head in her hands. I completely enter and close the door behind me. I go toward Ayako and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and she look at me. I saw her eyes bloody red and her mascara rolling down.

I made her stand up and put away her make and the trail of black on her cheek. I heard her sniff "_Ayako, please, stop crying"_ She hiccups but nods, I smile at her "_He's just a kid, he was teasing you. He didn't know how to flirt"_ The red's hair woman straight her back trying to grab on hold of herself. I look eyes with her and add "_We are really unlucky with man, the one we love just ignore us, belittle us, criticism us and so on" _ I saw Ayako nod then she quickly look at me with wide eyes and try to deny.

I just shook my head. Ayako sigh "_sorry"_ I smile at her and give her, her mascara, she apply it and look at me determined "_ I will make him fell in love with me"_ I cheer, she look sympathetic at me. "_You should do it to"_ I shook my head "_ The last time, it didn't really work"_ I say with a pain face.

After a tense silence, I saw Ayako smirk at me, I look at her confused and she grab her phone and pass a call, I heard her order "_in the bathroom now!"_ and she hung up. I smile amuse and was going to ask her who she call when Yasu come in panting.

He put his arms up and cry "_please, don't hit me. I swear, I didn't laugh or not so much, please don't kill me"_ I snickers and Ayako angrily sighs "_ close the door, I won't hit you, You're not here for that"_ Yasu let his arms fall, look up surprise but close the door behind him a little hesitant, he finally ask "_What can I do for you?"_ Ayako smirks "_ I think Mai's need help"_ Yasu nod confuse and I was to, I'm fine, why would I need help? Then Ayako evily smirk "_ Naru need to be teach a lesson"_ This time Yasu smirk too.

And I , horrify, try to escape not wanting to be drag in this plan. I was grab and forcefully drag in the bathroom that I had just leave.

I saw the door closing and I yell an horrify "_no!"_ which echo in the all house. It was follow by two evil laugh.


	22. Case 2 closed

Ghost hunt stories

Case 2

Chapter 11

All the gang but Ayako was in the base. After removed the base, Naru was watching the exorcism but he saw in the corner of his eyes Mai leaving, when she disappears, he quickly look toward where had been the monitor and mentally curse that they weren't here anymore then after another thought he curse himself for his reaction.

The narcissist seeing Lin looking at him, he quickly regain his calm and pass the camera to him and say "_ Store that"_ Lin nod and Naru was left reading his book.

The teen was so into his book that when Yasuhara's phone ring, he slyly jump. He look up to the college searcher who went pale, He stand up and leave the base running.

The narcissist was call back to the reality by Lin that was giving him his computer with the headphone. His eyebrows shot up and his assistant says "_Watch until the end"_ Naru was going to put the head phone when a "_no"_ was heard in the base. The narcissist was going to run for, he is sure, another trouble that his assistant had fell down, when he saw that only Bou-san had stood up and the rest was still talking calmly like nothing happen.

Didn't want to be ridicule, he firmly put on the headphone and watch the exorcism. He was going to stop watching when he heard his oldest associate flirt together and Naru was resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the horrible attempt to flirt by Bou-san.

When suddenly Mai appears on the screen. The narcissist heard Mai give an advise to Bou-san and His heart clench painfully when he heard her voice and the pain it contain.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ghost hunt ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"_I don't know what you want to do but I don't want to do anything in it"_ I yell. Yasu block my arm while hugging me "_Mai,Mai,Mai. Don't you want to see Naru lost his composure for you?" _ I was going to retort but we heard Bou-san yelling my name. Ayako open the door and yank him in. He looks up ready to chant when he saw us.

He sighs "_Can you stop yelling like you were attack, you'll gave me an heart attack someday"_ I laugh but quickly say "_Can't you see that I'm in danger! These two are crazy!"_ He looks at Ayako then at Yasu "_as usual"_

I shook my head and before I can say anything, Yasu say "_ Help up punish Naru"_ Bou-san nod without thinking then look up and shook his head.

Everyone sighs "_ okay, I give up! What is your plan?"_ I look at Bou-san and angrily whisper "_traitor!"_ He just shrugs.

Everyone was thinking about a plan, then Bou-san perk up "_How about we made him jealous?" _Ayako approve and I say "_ He'll surely say that I shouldn't play around and than work had to pass first"_ Yasu nod "_It's likely"_ Bou-san and Ayako sigh.

I quickly use this opportunity "_ How about you all think again and when you find something that is sure will work, we do it ? For now, we should return to base like nothing happen"_ I internally smirk when I saw all of them nod. Yasu change his position so that he had a arm around my shoulder and we leave the bathroom.

We enter the base and Masako look at us and say sarcastic "_Oh! You are alright"_ I smile at her "_yes, thanks for your concerns" _we both smirk at each other.

We all sat down and before Naru can say anything, Takumi come running at me "_ We are home"_ he crash on me and I smile "_ welcome back" _ we smile at each other and with a bang Naru close his book and stand up "_we are leaving"_ We all stand up and follow him out of the base.

We say good bye to the family and Takumi don't want to let me go,I made him release me but he quickly kiss me before running in the house.

I stand up still shock and turn around all were smirking but Naru was glaring.

Yasu snickers "_ I didn't know you were a boys-killer"_ This time I react to quick for him and block him in an headlock. We were repress by Naru and we all quickly leave, but my friends are all traitors and I end up in Naru and Lin's van. I mentally curse them. We went to the hotel to recuperate our stuff and off we go.

We arrive to the office late in the night and Naru lets us go home. Bou-san drive the other off and I was left alone.

I could stay with Lin and Naru and ask them to drop me at my home but during the travel back of the case, Naru hadn't stop looking at me by the corner of his eyes.

It's pretty stressing.

So I decide to walk home no thinking that I had a really bad luck.


End file.
